Darkoko/RolePlay
RolePlay (free-join) Unexpected meeting An anthropomorphic wolf is seen meditating in the forest, a wanderer of some sorts. A Yautjan Badblood drop from the tree's She notices, growling; she assumes the extraterrestrial hunter is hostile. it looks at her and attacks A spear flies right past her and impales the Badblood, killing it She snarls, turning around. 3 hunters decloak one more human-like than the others The wolf circles them. teh two larger hunters go to teh dead badblood paying her no mind The human-like looks her straight in the eyes She walks off. he blocks her attempts The Wolf: (sighs) "What now...?" the being doesn't answer her and tosses some dust in her face She rubs her eyes, growling. he pins her and uses a sleep spell on her She is rendered partially unconscious. When she wakes she finds herself on a pile of soft leaves The Wolf: (rubs her head) "What happened...?" ???: You slept The wolf snarls, circling. ???: Don't bother, I am not on the ground The Wolf: "...Hmph. Who are you, anyway?" ???: Just a hunter getting justice for a fallen brother The Wolf: "... Uh, try to be more specific? The name's Shoko, by the way; don't you forget it." Darkstorm: I am Darkstorm, I shall not forget your name She smirks. Dark drops down to her view Shoko: "I'm not trying to pry in, but why did you prevent me from leaving? And what was worth throwing that dust in my eyes...?" Darkstorm: If a prey item runs the hunters give chase, my brothers didn't know you where a girl due to your, ahem, clothing style Shoko: "Yeah... TOTALLY not sexist statement, there." Darkstorm: Forgive my wording but my brothers hunt males, and you pass for a male Shoko growls, still offended. Darkstorm extends his blades She growls. Darkstorm: hmmm Shoko: "What?" the blades go back in his gauntlet Darkstorm: I won't fight you Shoko: "Hmph..." he walks right at her She crosses her arms. he extends his wings Shoko growls, walking off. Darkstorm: wolves She continues to meditate. she hears the clashing of blades Her ears perk up. Its Dark training one of the unblooded warriors Shoko: "Hmmm..." Darkstorm knocks the teenage warrior to the ground She smirks and continues on. A blood hunter stalks her Shoko picks up its scent easily, extending her claws giggling. Shoko: "I haven't had a good fight in a while..." It slashes through her claws She howls and bites through its neck, her teeth sinking in deep. it punches her throat Her tightens her grip. this Yautjuan is stronger and punches her jaw She lets go. Darsktorm smokes in and heals her Darkstorm:(In yautjan) You'd dare dishonor yourself, attacking a female. Shoko: "..." The Yautjan walks off Shoko: "Thanks... I could've suffocated him easily, but meh." Darkstorm: Sorrily you wouldn't, Yautjan warriors go for soft tissue, mainly the gut or the throat, yours is exposed, one whipe of a blade is the end of your life Shoko: "I see..." Darkstorm: (tosses her a blade) Shoko: "... Sorry, I don't do well with swords. I prefer staffs, personally." Darkstorm:(Extends his combi-stick and tosses it to her) Shoko: "You want me to train...?" Darkstorm:(extends a wrist blade) yes She walks off. Darkstorm: figured (the next day) Darkstorm sharpening his blades Shoko: (hunting) Darkstorm: watching her) She takes down a wild pig. he sticks to the tree line She feeds. Darkstorm: hmmmmmm Shoko: "...What?" He jumps down She sighs. Darkstorm: why must one like yourself hunt with no clan? Shoko: "Because most wolves just happen to be solitary... what, did you expect a group with me?" (scoffs) Darkstorm: Exactly She places a paw upon her face, sighing. Darkstorm:(Strokes her cheek) She growls a warning. A black and White blur jumps her Shoko: "Huh?!" Darkstorm: Bakuu get off her now the young cub gets off her Shoko: "Who's the little ba- I mean, who's the kid?" Darkstorm: My son is no bastard, his mother was murdered Shoko: "...I see." Bakuu hisses Shoko scoffs. Darkstorm: tred light Wolf, my son is not to be underestimated She sighs. Bakuu: hisses She Barks at the cub. He bits her paw his small saber teeth dig I Shoko grabs her arm in slight pain, lowering her ears. She starts to feel light headed Darkstorm: BAKUUSTORM-ACTU-SIN YOU LET HER GO NOW Bakuu lets go lowering his ears Datrkstorm tending to Shoko Shoko: "... Thanks." he wraps her wound Shoko goes to meditate. The next day, she had left. Darkstorm: hmmmm She is nowhere to be found in the dense jungle. Darkstorm returns to his camp Shoko: (fighting a fox over a fresh carcass she had killed) the fox barks She barks back, extending her claws and slashing its neck. it yelps Darkstorm appears Shoko: (snarls, baring her teeth) "Why the hell are you here?!" He flicks her nose with his tail Shoko: -ㅁ- "Very amusing..." Darkstorm heals the fox and rips off a piece of Shoko's kill She drAGS THE REST BACK TO HER CAVE. Mutual interest (weeks later) Shoko is seen walking through the streets with her pitbull boyfriend. a young halfling runs past them The pitbull ignores, groping Shoko; she gives out a low growl. Darkstorm: Smokes in and chases the white blurr) Shoko: "...." Darkstorm:stops and see's her Shoko: "... What?" Bakuu:(mews to his dad) Darkstorm: (See's teh Pitbull and growls) move your hand mutt They walk off. Darkstorm: had recently been biten by an alpha wolf, so his rage is a bit uncontrolable) Shoko: "Hmmm..." Bakuu:(lowers his ears) Darkstorm: Calms down and runs to the Arena) He nuzzles his boyfriend, urging him to go; he reluctantly goes to the arena, as well. announcer: welcome to 7th annual DEATHMATCH The pitbull crosses his arms, sighing. Several thousand fans cheer for blood Announcer: In one corner the scourge of Malbora, MALAMUTE. a Husky-Wolf hybrid walks out Shoko: "Eh..." Announcer: and Presenting the Dragon Slayer himself, the King of Apocalia, the Leader of the Silver Wolf Pack, DARKSTORM Darkstorm: runs out in dragon skin armor roaring loud) the fans chant his name Shoko joins in; the pitbull simply scoffs. Announcer: Uh oh look like we have a hater in the crowd ( the camera zooms in on the pittbull) the fans boo at him Annoucer: for shame, shall we throw him in Fans: THROW HIM IN (X10) He sweats, whimpering. Announcer: oh whats wrong baby wants his mommy the fans laugh Darkstorm: grabs them mic) HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT, Would any of you want to fight dragon slayer it gets dead quiet Darkstorm: Thought so, now sit back and watch the show Announcer: let the MATCH BEGIN Shoko squees in excitement. Darkstorm grabs a dragon sword Chad: "..." Dark attacks the Malamute brutally Shoko smirks, watching. The malamute drops to the ground Announcer: Does he kill him or let him live The fans put their thumbs down She joins in. Darkstorm: plunges his claws in the mutts back and rips out his spine and skull, he roars) (back stage) Shoko: (walking around, looking for Dark) Darkstorm: Miss Shoko Shoko: "Hmmm? Oh... hey." Darkstorm: want an autograph or do wish my council Shoko: "....I just wanted to chat, y'know." Darkstorm: I got time before the next match, who's the pittbull Shoko: "He's, uh..." (lowers her ears, blushing) "He's my boyfriend, Chad." Darkstorm: I see, well he is lucky that he isn't the next contestant Shoko: (growls) "Hey..." Darkstorm:(Eyes turning wolf-like) remember I saved him from being slaughtered, I could have let him be thrown in Shoko: (crosses her arms) "True." Darkstorm: so came to watch the carnage (changing a bandage on his arm and having a very hard time doing it) Shoko: "No..." Darkstorm: I heard you chanting Shoko: "Well, the thing is..." (sighs) "Screw it, I'll stay for another match." Darkstorm: No say what you were gonna say Shoko: "It's fine." He nuzzles her gently and heads off to get read for match 2 She heads back to her and Chad's booth, only to find her boyfriend not present. the fans chant for Darkstorm Shoko: "..." Dark walks out sword in hand The next day. Darkstorm:(yawns rubbing his temples) Shoko: (asleep) Darkstorm: Groans hungover) She yawns and goes to sharpen her claws. Darkstorm: hello shoko Shoko: "............" Dark freezes Shoko: "What." Darkstorm: well, you're still dating Chad and you're in my home She facepalms. Darkstorm: He left ya huh Shoko: "Uh... ya." Darkstorm: Sorry I have no memory of last night, I remember being in pain and then black out Shoko: "I see, man." Darkstorm: did I hurt you in anyway Shoko: "No..." Darkstorm: Why don't we find Chad She nods in agreement. Darkstorm:(Leves to give her some privacy) Shoko: "Hmmm..." (in the garage) Darkstorm: waits for her next to his jeep She arrives. Darkstorm gets in and belts himself She also get in. He start the car and drives her to Chad's Chad is seen unconscious, having suffered from a hangover. Dark pounds on the door No answer. Darkstorm: Open up Shoko kicks down the door. Darkstorm: Overdone Shoko: "Fuck off, then..." (walks off) Darkstorm:Stays out of her way on this) Shoko: (sharpens her claws, growling) Darkstorm: hmmm The next day, Shoko is back to residing in the forest, having left Chad. Bakuu is heard giggling Shoko: "Huh?" Bakuu is playing with wolf pups Shoko: "Hmm...." Dark isn't far She meditates. Darsktorm: hello Shoko: "Hello... you. What're you doing here?" Darkstorm:Twas not my decision, my son decided to run here to play Shoko: "....Hmph." he mews happy She crosses her arms. he jumps into her lap purring Shoko: "...." He nuzzles her Shoko: (sets him down) "Beat it, kid." He goes back to her Darkstorm: my Son attaches to anyone that can be a motherly figure, and by the looks of it he likes you Shoko: "... I'm not really fond of children." Darkstorm: I dunno about that you look like a natural She growls. Darkstorm: don't take it like an insult Shoko: "...Fine." Darkstorm: Wanna hang out some time She shrugs. he nuzzles Shoko: "Heh... so, you mean like a date, or just as friends?" (blushes) Darkstorm: Could be both depending as long as we don't attempt to kill each other Shoko: (chuckles) Dark nuzzles her She blushes lightly. (weeks later) Shoko: (meditating) Bakuu sneakin up on her She had been dating Dark for three weeks by this point. he pounces She yelps, startled. Bakuu mews Shoko: "Hmmm... just you." he purrs She pushes him off. he growls fangs extending Shoko: "Bipolar little cub, are you?" Darkstorm: not bipolar, he gets angry or offended easily Shoko: "I see." Darkstorm: he respects you believe me but he wants to be loved back Shoko: "...." Bakuu nuzzles She barks happily. Darkstorm:smiles, in love) Shoko: ^_^ he nuzzles her She kisses him. he kisses her back She blushes. he chuckles and nuzzles her Shoko: =3 Darkstorm:(Heads to his Jeep) Care to join me at my home Shoko: "Sure, why not?" At The Manor Darkstorm: Welcome to my home She glances around for a couple of seconds. She see's weapons of all sorts Shoko: "Hmm..." Darkstorm: welcome to my home She nods. Darkstorm: feel free to look around She walks around the house. A maid walks out She greets her. she bows her head Shoko: ? Darkstorm: the maids are very formal, I try to tell them not to but the wont Shoko: "I see." A female guard walks past Shoko: "..." more maids walk in and escort her to a fitting room She growls. they size her for clothes She struggles. a wolfling growls Shoko: ? Darkstorm: they are very persistent She nods. Darkstorm: Maids, leave her be they back off Shoko: "..." Darkstorm: hands her some buffalo leather clothes She puts them on. Darkstorm: I hope they are too your liking Shoko: "Heh, they are." Darkstorm: Grabs his bow) Shoko: ? Darkstorm: something wrong Shoko: "No..." he hands her a bow (That Night) Shoko: (about to head home) Darkstorm I hope you enjoyed your time She nods. he kisses her cheek good night She giggles and heads off. Darkstorm:(turns to stone for the night) The next day. Darkstorm: roars awake) Shoko knocks on the door. Darkstorm: (Opens it he has a bad case of bed head) Shoko: "Hey..." Darkstorm:(Blushes) Hi *Trying fix his hair but it goes back to bed head* She giggles. Darkstorm: I am so sorry, this never happened before Shoko: "It's fine." Darkstorm:(runs his head in hot water) make yourself comfy Bakuu:(pounces her) Shoko rolls her eyes, tickling him. He squirms laughing there is another knock on the door Darkstorm: I will get it She nods. he opens it and Crucible is at the door She growls. Crucible: Growls at her) Darkstorm:(Stomps on his tail) Crucible yelps She walks off. Bakuu follows his step mom Shoko: "...." he attempts to play She sighs. he lowers his ears She wishes to take her relationship with Dark further, wondering if he'll propose any time soon. Darkstorm: Looks at the ring he bought with Bakuu's help, he hopes that he will keep her distracted to he can get the diamond in) Shoko: "..." He hides it She walks toward him. he blushes Shoko: "Is there something you want...?" Darkstorm: I wanted to wait but, Shoko Indrani (Kneels) She gasps. Darkstorm: will you make me the happiest man ever (Holds out the near completed ring) Shoko: "Yes~!" (hugs him) Meeting the In-laws (Dark's side of the family) Darkstorm:(training with his future mate) Shoko: "..." Darkstorm: Spin Flame kicks) Something on your mind hon Shoko: "Well, since we're engaged now, we should probably introduce our family's to each other." Darkstorm:(Stops) You mean you meet my family and I meet yours She nods. Darkstorm: Ok let me get the manor ready then Shoko: "Alright." (Hours later the manor is in top shape) Darkstorm:(Uttering a spell to bring his mother to the land of the living) Shoko: "Hmmm..." She flies down on angel wings Mi-Actu-Sin: Darky Darkstorm: Mom Shoko: "Heh..." (waves) "Mi-Actu-Sin, correct? Nice to meet you." Mi-Actu-Sin:(Giggles) Its nice to meet you too Shoko She scratches her head, smiling. Shoko: ^_^ Mi-Actu-Sin:(giggles) She sits down. Darkstorm goes to make lunch Shoko: "Hmmm..." Mi-actu-sin: So dear tell me about your self Shoko: "Um... well, I'm from Idrani Pack close to the taigas. My father died when I was about two or so, so I never really got to know him. My mother had to raise me alone since she never remarried. Anyway, I'm a huntress. You know, helping my pack around..." Mi-Actu-Sin: I see, did my Darky mention i was murdered by... Snowstorm: By me (Growls) Shoko: "Oh... hey." Dromeo: if it isn't Darks next new one Snowstorm:(growls) She snarls. Darkstorm:(Slugs his dad) Shoko: "Hmph..." Snowstrom: Growls) Mi-Actu-Sin: you can see that I have no love for my son's father She nods. Dromeo:(Growls) Shoko: "So... why don't you just kick them out if they resent you two so much? I mean it's common sense." Darkstorm: tried, their names keep popping back on the family tree. Shoko: "I see." Darkstorm: mhm Meeting the in Laws (Shoko's side) Shoko: (traveling through her native pack) Darkstorm:(Sticking to the tree lines) Many old friends of hers greet her. Dark steps on a twig Shoko: ? Darkstorm: bird calls) She heads to her mother's house. He follows She knocks. Darkstorm: hmmmm Shoko's mother answers. dark smokes in She greets her son-in-law to be. He chuckles Shoko: "Heh." Darkstorm: So Mrs. Indrani, Shoko and I are having a hard time finding a church Shoko's Mother: "Hmmm, there's a nice temple in our pack. I was thinking the two of you could be wedded there~." ^^ Darkstorm: Shoko? Shoko: "I'm fine with it." Darkstorm: Ok then Wedding and Birth Shoko: (preparing for the wedding) Dark Maids help with her dress She groans, thinking that the dress she chose is too tight. Dark Maid: something wrong Shoko: "Dress is too tight, I think." The maid uses her magic to make the dress fit her Shoko: "Thanks." Maid: your welcome my lady something kicks in Shoko Shoko: "Eh?" Bride Maid: Mistress its time She walks to the altar. Dark is on the other end, as she walks Yautjan Warriors for the wolf clan decloak Shoko: "..." Darkstorm:(whispers) Trust me they are harmless for now Shoko nods. Pastor: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Darkstorm-Actu-Sin and Shoko Indrani in holy matrimony Shoko glances at Dark. Darkstorm: smiles) Pastor: Do you Darkstorm-actu-sin do you take Shoko Indrani as your wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part? Darkstorm: I do Pastor: Do you Shoko Indrani take Darkstorm-Actu-Sin as your husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part? Shoko: "I do." Pastor: By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride Before Dark can do so Shoko's water breaks She panicks. Darkstorm: MEDIC She groans as she enters labor. She is rushed to her moms home with doctors waiting She screams in pain. Darkstorm holding her hand She crushes it. Darkstorm:(Gasps and drops to the floor) (hours later) Baby girl:(Crying) Her slightly older twin brother is fast asleep. Darkstorm:(smiling at his new pups_ Shoko licks them clean. Teniahk: fussing a bit) Tosha: ^.^ Darkstorm:(Low purr growls) Shoko smiles. Teniahk:(Touches her dads nose) She giggles. Darkstorm:(Chuckles) (the next day) Teniahk:(Playing with her moms tail) Shoko: "Heh." (still has somewhat of a belly, since she just gave birth yesterday) Teniahk:(Noms it) She nuzzles her daughter. Darkstorm: playing with tosha) He yips. His tail sways Tosha paws at his muzzle, giggling. he chuckles Tosha: :3 Dark turns wolf and licks his face He yips. he play barks wagging his tail He noms his wolfy ears. Darkstorm: Play growls and pins) He lowers his ears. he licks his little face He calms, his ears slowly perking up. Darkstorm:(Licks him clean) Tosha: =3 He picks him up by his scruff Tosha: ? Darkstorm: (sets him on the bed and covers him) Where'd Tosha go He pops his head out, tilting it. Darkstorm: There he is (nuzzles) He yips, hungry. Shoko picks him up, letting him suckle. A winter trip Shoko: (packing various things up for the visit) Darkstorm: Item check, Winter clothes? She nods. Darkstorm: Fur blankets Shoko; "Mhm..." Darkstorm: 3 days worth of food and water? She nods. Darkstorm:Ok I think we are good for go Shoko: "Alright." Darkstorm:(Picks up Teniahk and Tosha putting then in the fur bag to keep them warm) Tosha: (yips, wagging his tail) Teniahk:(Yips) Shoko giggles. Darkstorm:(Puts his hood on) lets go She walks out of the house. the winter freeze hits them She shivers. Darkstorm:(Nuzzles) She smiles. He gets on his horse She gets on the back of it. Darkstorm:(smiles and kisses her) Teniahk:(Coo's happy) Tosha holds on to his blanket tightly. they ride to the mountains Teniahk: giggles) Shoko: ^^ Darkstorm:(Pops a red flare) Shoko: "..." the area gets darker She falls asleep. Teniahk:(Playing with tosha) He giggles. Two white Horses trot up Rider 1: Lord storm Shoko? They are escorted to a ice castle She gazes at it. Frostless: DARKY-KUN (Glomps Darkstorm) Darkstorm: GAH, Shoko meet my sister Frostless:( Nuzzling and purring) She holds out a hand, sweating. Teniahk:(Yips) Frostless:(see's Teniahk and Tosha) EEEEE~ (Hugs them) He wags his tail. Teniahk:(Yips) Frostless:(purring) My little niece and nephew are SO CUTE Shoko: "Heh." Darkstorm: AHEM Frostless: yes big brother Darkstorm: calm yourself Shoko: "She's pretty hyper..." Darkstorm: she has been couped up here for a while Shoko: "I see." Frostless: purring) Tosha: (yawns) teniahk yips Shoko: "Hmmm..." Frostless: come inside Shoko: "Alright." its surprisingly warm inside She takes a seat. Reses: (walking by) Frostless: Hey sweetie Darkstorm: Hmmm Reses waves, in his species' (arctic fox) trademark winter coat. Nima:(Their daughter, comes out from behind her dads leg) Reses: "Heh..." Darkstorm: well hello there little one Teniahk:(tilts her small head) Shoko: ^-^ Nima: hides He sweats. Darkstorm: She is shy That night) Shoko: (getting ready for bed) Dark and Frosty have the gifts for the kids under the tree Shoko: ? Darkstorm gets into bed She follows him in. Dark yawns tired She sleeps. Darkstorm:(snoozes) (That morning) Shoko: (meditating inside) Teniahk playign with her stuffed snake Shoko: "..." she shakes it around Shoko groans. Teniahk: goes to her mom nuzzling) Tosha: (gumming his mother's tail) Darkstorm: heh Tosha's hunter Teniahk: Playing with her brother) Tosha: :3 (yips) Darkstorm: (Painting his mate) Shoko: ? he is painting her portrait She stands still. he really gets her good side Darkstorm: take five hon Her ears perk up; she hears Tosha's screams from a distance. Darkstorm: Tosha (Picks her up and smokes to him) He is seen mangled and barely alive. Dark goes to heal him He glances at his parents, tears in his eyes; takes his last breathes. Darkstorm:No no no no (Tearing up) Shoko begins to tear up, as well. Shoko: (punches the ground) "D-damn it... if I had been watching him..." Teniahk barking at the man who attacked her brother She glances at the man and snarls. Shoko: "You bastard..." Man: please spare me Darkstorm: You murdered an innocent child, my son, why should I or my mate She pins the man's throat. Man: I was hired Darkstorm: Shoko, do your worst till he talks She tightens her grip. Man: Some guy, Dromeo Darkstorm: Kill him She unsheathes her pocket knife, slitting the bastard's throat. Darkstorm:(turning feral) Lets go hunt my brother shall we She nods in agreement. (At Dromeo's home) Shoko: (knocks down the front door, growling) Darkstorm:(Kicks the door down, full feral) She has visible veins around her eyes. Dromeo: oh balls (growls) She howls, attacking. Dromeo kicks her face She groans. Darkstorm attacks She spits out a tooth, grabbing her jaw in pain. Darkstorm breaks Dromeo's legs and tends to his mate She groans. Dromeo: so weak, can't even kill me Darkstorm: you murdered your nephew Shoko: "..." Dromeo: He was a mutt like your mate She growls, clawing at his chest. he growls She pins his throat. Darkstorm: I should have killed you, now you die here (Breaks Dromeo's arms) you shall not escape Shoko bites down on his throat. Dromeo dies bloody She wipes the blood off of her mouth. Dark sets the place aflame The Aftermath Shoko: (weeping into her pillow) the guards keep their distance Darkstorm walks in to comfort his wife She glances at him, tears in her eyes. he nuzzles her gently She sobs harder into the tear-stained pillow. Darkstorm:Holds her close) She sniffles. he hugs her Shoko: "..." Darkstorm: It wasn't our fault hon, we couldn't have foreseen it Shoko: "It was. Had we been watching him, he might've made it alive." Darkstorm: (hugs her strokes her hair) She sighs. Teniahk:(yips) Shoko: "...." Darkstorm: smiels and nuzzles his daughter) She walks out. Bakuu:(Mourning the loss) Darkstorm Goes after his mate) She growls, punching into the manor wall outside in rage. Darkstorm: hmmmm Her fist starts to bleed after doing it repeatedly. Dark heals her She snarls, walking off; it's obviously clear to him that she wishes to be left alone in isolation. Darkstorm:(Still worries for her safety) She feels kicking in her stomach; they had mated with each other prior to Tosha's death. Dark starts to go to her She walks off again, still wanting to be alone. Darkstorm:(sighs (days later) Shoko: (depressed) Dark walks up Shoko: (sighs) "Can it not be more obvious? I don't want anyone's company..." Darsktorm: you forget Hon, I am here to help, you can't go through with being alone She rolls her eyes, rubbing her stomach; it is slightly bigger from before. Darkstorm: If not for me do it for the baby (Rubs her tummy) The baby kicks. Darkstorm nuzzles) She smiles. he kisses her She moans in lust. Teniahk yips She breaks the kiss, glancing at her daughter. Her tail wags wanting to play She tickles her. she laughs She is reminded of her daughter's twin brother, lowering her ears. She nips at them She sighs. Darkstorm: Shoko, she helped bring justice to Tosha, and right now she will need us both to be strong (His journal drops, a new entry is in it) Shoko: "Hmmm?" the pages are stained with his tears) She lowers her ears. Darkstorm: sorry you saw that Shoko: "Looks like we're on the same page, then... um, no pun intended." Darsktorm: its ok Shoko: "...Alright." Darkstorm:(hugs) Family problems (Bakuu v. Terra) Darkstorm:(Coughing, is sick with the flu, tends to be a bit short tempered when sick) Terra: (had recently been born; asleep) Bakuu is down for is nap) Shoko puts Terra in her crib. Teniahk shares teh room with Terra She walks out. Darkstorm:(Blows his nose, coughing as well) Shoko: "Eh." Darkstorm: Blasted Terran pathogens Shoko: (had recovered from her own case of the flu recently) "Isn't earth lovely?" Darkstorm: Not During Flu season Shoko: (sighs) "I'm assuming sarcasm doesn't exist on your planet." Darkstorm: you never saw a halfling lie have you Shoko: "Technically, sarcasm isn't letting anyway..." Darkstorm:(snorres, had fallen asleep) Shoko facepalms. Darkstorm:(the veins around his forehead more noticable) (with Terra) Teniahk snoozes) Bakuu: yawns waking up) Terra awakens as well, wanting out of her crib. a maid walks in and lets her out She crawls toward her brother. Bakuu:(Noming on the parasites on his wings) She yanks his tail. he shrieks in pain and looks at her She yips, wagging her tail. He walks off to get a drink She lowers her ears, whining. he returns She barks. He sighs and flicks her nose with his tail She whimpers. he stalks a mouse She watches. Bakuu pounces and crunches on it Terra: "..." he gulps it down She yips, wanting to play. Bakuu: Looks at her and sniffs) Her tail wags. he noms her tail She yelps. he picks her up Terra: ? he plays with her She giggles. Bakuu: begins to get rough) She yelps. He titls his head She lowers her ears, whimpering. He walks off She yawns, rapidly falling asleep. Bakuu: (training in the courtyard) Shoko checks on him. Bakuu:(Clawing at a targets throat) Shoko: "Hmmm..." Bakuu:(growls slashing with his foot claws the head rolling off) She smirks. Bakuu:(Ears Twitch) yes ma? Shoko: "Nothing, nothing " he nuzzles up to her purring She yips. Bakuu:(holds her hand) Shoko: "Heh..." he purrs Shoko: ^^ (Next Day) Bakuu:(pounces his baby sister) Terra: "?!" he noms her ear She giggles. He purrs She yips. He plays with her Darkstorm: Smiles, coughing a bit Shoko: ^^ Bakuu starts to get a bit rough She yelps. He smirks, he used to play rough with his dad, he doesn't know things a different since his mom is a wolf not a sabre cat Her ear starts bleeding, slightly; he left a notch in it. Darsktorm: Roars) She sniffles. Bakuu lowers his ears Darkstorm heals it as best he can The notch still remains in her right ear. Bakuu runs off shamed She rubs the affected ear with her small paw. Darkstorm licks her cheek and cradles her Terra yawns, falling fast asleep. He puts her in the play pin to nap Darkstorm: she is so adorable when she sleeps huh shoko She nods. Darkstorm: Kisses her) Bakuu didn't mean to you know that right She nods. Darkstorm :(licks) Shoko: ^.^ Trouble with parenting (hmmm) Dark and Shoko are hunting and Bakuu is stuck with Two year old Terra* (k) Terra: :3 (chasing a grasshopper on all fours) Bakuu:( watching her) She giggles. he stops her from getting too far from his watchful eyes) She whines in disappointment. Teniahk:(Chasing a mouse) Terra: (smirks, attempting to pursue a squirrel) He pins her tail She growls. He picks her up Terra: "Wet me go!" xc he plops her in the nest She whimpers, lowering her ears.